


Stranger Than You'd Dreamt It

by Essie1876



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, The Phantom of the Opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essie1876/pseuds/Essie1876
Summary: Y/N is an actress in The Phantom of the Opera on Broadway in NYC. After the unexpected death of the actress that played Christine Daaé, she finds her as the new lead. Everything was fine until the deaths start occurring. Two months after the first death, she meets Sam and Dean Winchester, two FBI agents working on putting an end to the deaths. Soon, the boys realize that Y/N is in the middle of the deaths and need to find out what is killing the cast and crew and make sure that nothing happens to Y/N as the same time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me. I got this idea as I was driving home today and thought I could do it in one go, but decided to split it up. I don’t know how many parts there will be but once I get some feedback I will put up the next part.

**Third Person POV:**

“Sam, why are we heading to New York City?” Dean asked, not looking forward to the traffic in the city.

“There have been ten deaths over the last two months at The Majestic Theatre. Last week the deaths escalated to where they were occurring on stage in the middle of a performance. They are currently passing it off as the phantom killing the people since it’s the theatre where The Phantom of the Opera is playing but clearly there is something going on here.” Sam answered back as he is looking at the research he had already done.

“Okay, I guess it’s time for us to see The Phantom of the Opera. What’s it even about?”

“According to this website, it’s about a bitter man, deformed since birth, known only as the Phantom who lives in the sewers underneath the Paris Opera House. He falls in love with the obscure chorus singer Christine, and privately tutors her while terrorizing the rest of the opera house and demanding Christine be given lead roles. It’s also a musical and has been playing at The Majestic Theatre for over 25 years.” Sam replied, knowing that this next few days were going to be interesting.

_Great. Now I have to sit through singing for a hunt. What’s next?_ Dean thought to himself as they neared the city.

———– A few hours later ———-

Sam and Dean were able to find pretty cheap tickets for the third row to see the show. They would be hoping that if there was a murder that night, they would be able to see what it was so they could take care of it and be out of here as soon as possible. Soon after getting in their seats, the lights dimmed and the music began playing. Nothing could prepare Sammy for what he would see on stage.

**(Y/N) POV:**

(Y/N) has been with the company of POTO for five years now. The last two she had managed to move up the ranks and become the alternate for the lead character, Christine Daaé. Then two months ago, after Sarah was found dead, (Y/N) became the lead actress for the role. She had been waiting for this opportunity for a long time and although it came after an unfortunate situation, she wasn’t going to complain. Everything was perfect for about a week, and then the deaths started occurring.

First it just happened behind the scenes and in between shows and she never witnessed any of them. But last week it got a whole lot worse. Johnathon, the actor playing Joseph Buquet, was killed in the middle of a performance. For a specific scene, Buquet is hung but it’s a dummy in place of the actor. Somehow Johnathon ended up actually being hung. (Y/N) was standing off to the side behind stage when it happened. She heard the snap of his neck and let out a blood curling scream. The audience didn’t notice anything different since the actors on stage screamed at that point, but the rest of the crew ran to her to find out what was wrong. When the curtains closed, they realized what had happened. She was in so much shock the current alternative had to take (Y/N) place for the rest of the performance.

Since then there has been one more death occur on stage and that time it was obvious it was real and they had to cancel the show. Everyone has been on edge and (Y/N) didn’t know how much longer she could take it. It had been two days since the last death and (Y/N) was praying that everything would go smoothly. Little did she know that her life was about to change and it had nothing to do with the deaths.


End file.
